AVENGERS UNIVERSITY
by nocapla5
Summary: AU. El grupo más popular de la universidad son los vengadores. Ahora han pasado a un nuevo curso lo que será una nueva aventura para ellos, los profesores, los exámenes y los deberes que les complican el curso.
1. Retorno a la universidad

**Punto de vista- Tony**

Estoy durmiendo y de repente suena una alarma de mi móvil, AC / DC, para ser concretos, esto significa una sola cosa es hora de volver a la Universidad. La buena cosa en la que puedo pensar es que volveré a ver a mis amigos y si tengo suerte conseguir algún número de teléfono de alguna chica. Cuando me levanto me visto rápidamente y bajo a la cocina donde mi madre me ha preparado unas tostadas con bacon y huevos, lo único que me sale ahora mismo es una pequeña risa por el detalle de mi madre, ya que el desayuno hacía forma de una cara sonriente. Una vez he terminado de desayunar salgo de casa corriendo para coger el coche e ir hacia la universidad.

 **Punto de vista - Bruce**

Mientras me despierto de mala manera por culpa del despertador y me pongo las gafas no dejo de pensar en cómo me irá este curso. Bajo las escaleras de casa para desayunar rápidamente e ir a la escuela temprano, me preparo un zumo de piña y unas tostadas, una vez he terminado voy hacia la universidad caminando tranquilamente, donde me espera un nuevo día

 **Punto de vista- Steve**

Me estoy despertando de una manera desagradable, ya que mi despertador analógico empieza a sonar de manera indescontrolable, y me tapo los oídos con la almohada, hasta que al final mi padre me llama para ir a desayunar, y justo cuando bajo me encuentro mi comida preferida, tortitas con zumo de naranja. Una vez he terminado de desayunar rápidamente para no llegar y la escuela cojo mi motocicleta, un Chevrolet de 210 caballos, un clásico.

 **Punto de vista- Thor**

Estoy durmiendo junto a mi hermano, pero de repente noto pequeñas sacudidas de mi madre, junto con mi hermano Loki fuimos al comedor, donde teníamos preparados dos bocadillos de jamón serrano y un batido de vez terminado el bocadillo de mi madre salimos de casa caminando para volver a la universidad.

 **Punto de vista: Clint**

Me estoy despertando por culpa de mi hermano, que me ha despertado de la manera que menos me gusta, echándome un cubo de agua fría en la cara lo que hace que me despierte de un salto.

Lo comienzo a perseguir por toda la casa pero no lo termino pillando ya que siempre ha sido más rápido que yo. Cuando bajamos a la cocina nos preparamos unas tostadas y huevos fritos, y luego una vez hemos acabado de desayunar salimos de casa caminando hacia la universidad.

 **Punto de vista: Natasha**

Estoy dormida hasta que el despertador empieza a sonar, y no tenía ganas de que llegara este día, el primer día de universidad. Bajo por las escaleras con muy pocas ganas, una vez he llegado veo que en la mesa está mi desayuno, unas tostadas con queso, también un croissant de chocolate y finalmente unos trocitos de bacon. Una vez terminado salgo de casa y voy hacia el coche donde me espera mi madre.

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **Este Fanfic está escrito por los autores; Nocapla y Alexlandia. Proximamente por cada capítulo la historia también estará en inglés.**

 **este fic también está disponible en WATTPAD, con la cuenta de Alexlandia.**


	2. Te has lucido Tony

Los amigos ya se han encontrado, y Tony tan exagerado como siempre:

-¡Amigos, como os he echado de menos!- Dice Tony gritando,

-Eso es mentira, no has mandado ni un Whatsapp al grupo- Dice Clint replicando la mentira de Stark.

-No es culpa mia estaba demasiado ocupado en Miami.- Pero no obtuvo respusta de sus compañeros, que solo pusieron los ojos en blanco, entonces es cuando suena la alarma tan irritante de cada día y por obligación los estudiantes entran de mala luna. Los seis amigos se sentaron juntos, cuando de repente entró un profesor con cara de mala leche:

-Mi nombre es Victor Von Muerte y voy a ser vuestro tutor y profesor de ciéncias.-

Entonces el profesor Von Muerte empezó con el tema de 'El Universo y el sistema solar'. Entonces Tony susurró al oído de Steve:

-Esto es un rollo ¿Por qué cada año tenemos que empezar por el mismo tema?- entonces Victor los escuchó y dijo interrumpiendo la clase:

-¿Hay algo que quiero comentar delante de toda la clase?-

Entonces Tony le respondió:

-Sí, que su clase es un rollo, no puede contarnos algo más interesante?-

Con lo que después el profesor le preguntó su nombre-

¿Cual es su nombre?-

Y Tony le contestó de una manera arrogante:

\- Soy el genio, filantropo, multimillonario y Playboy, Anthony Stark-

Entonces Vícor señaló la puerta cosa que no hicieron falta las palabras para decir que estaba expulsado de clase, así que Tony se fue tranquilo, y el profesor se dió la vuelta para ver a sus alumnos

-¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?-

Y se oyó detrás de la puerta a Tony gritando

\- ¡Sus clases apestan y usted es un marginado!-

Haciendo reir a todos sus copañeros excepto a Victor -Ya que les hace tanta grácia, deberes extras para todos-

Así que todos se callaron inmediatamente, excepto Wade Wilson el pallaso de la clase, -Tony tiene razón, menudo pendejo!- Esta vez solo se rieron algunos, haciendo que Victor se le agotara la paciencia

-¡QUIERO 5 PAGINAS DE LA TEORIA DE HOY Y LAS DIEZ PRIMERAS PAGINAS DEL CUADERNO, PARA MAÑANA!-

Y justo cuando terminó la campana sonó, algunos alumnos salieron en silencio y otros susurrando insultos al nuevo profesor.

Ahora les toca matematicas, como les irán? Tony y Wade la volveran a liar? Les tocarán más profesores aburridos? Tendrán más deberes?

 **Nota de los autores: La historia también estara disponible en inglés, y también está disponible en WATTPAD con la cuenta de 'Alexlandia'.**


	3. La hora de mates

Es hora de cambiar de clase, ahora del toca mates

-Tony, vuelves ha hacer una de las tuyas y te obligamos ha hacer nuestros deberes- Amenazó Natasha.

-No te pases, sabes cuantos deberes nos han puesto? Multiplícalo por seis.-

Adefendió Steve

-Pero todo esto no hubiese pasado si te hubieses callado y te hubiese tragado tu orgullo- Y cuando terminó ls frase entró el nuevo profesor

-Me llamo Wilbur Day, y voy a ser su profesor de mates. Abran los libros a la pagina cinco, hoy vamos ha hablar de los números enteros.

Pero solo consigui un coro de abucheos por parte de sus alumnos.

-Volved ha hacer eso y os llevareis el doble de deberes.- Contestó tranquilo Wilbur

-Esta vez no ha sido culpa mia- Dice Tony al lado de Steve, pero este se lleva un codazo por parte de Natasha.

-Bien, como iba diciendo…-

-PRINGAO!- Grita Wade

-¿Quien ha sido?- Pregunta el profesor con ira notable.

-Ha sido Wade!- Se chivó uno de los compañeros.

-Eso no es verdad- Dijo levantando las manos en señal de 'inociencia'

-Fué Tony- Suiguió Wade señalando a su compañero.

-Esta vez yo no fuí yo- Se defendió Tony -¿Verdad Natasha?- Preguntó para ver si su compañera lo auxiliaba en estos momentos.

-A mi no me pases la patata caliente- Dijo Natasha con pocas ganas de meterse en líos.

-Entonces quién fué?- Preguntó el profesor con la paciencia al límite.

-Él!- Respondieron Wade y Tony al unísono

-Pues los dos castigados- Dijo Wilbur intentado calmarse mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz y señalaba la puerta. Era obvio que les habían explusado.

La clase continuó y los dos estaban al otro lado de la puerta, hasta que sonó el timbre de la hora de comer.

Ahora es la hora de comer, luego les tocará la hora del recreo, ¿Qué pasará?Música épica de intriga

 **Notas de los Autores: La historia también esta disponible en inglés y Wattpad, con la cuenta de 'Alexlandia'.**

 **Para los que no sepan quién es Wilbur Day, es un personaje de los comics y enemigos de Daredevil, conocido como el Zancudo (Stilt-Man).**


	4. La hora del recreo

Los amigos se sentaron en las gradas dónde desayunaban tranquilos  
-Que bien has empezado para ser el primer día. -  
Dijo Clint con cierto sarcasmo.  
-Pero la ultima expulsión no fué culpa mía, fué culpa de Wade, que me hechó la culpa.-  
Respondió Tony, con un tono de voz del cual no parecía ni arrepentido.  
-Además tampoco hubiera costado nada que me hubieras defendido Natasha.-  
Dijo refiriéndose a Natasha.  
-Bueno, a lo mehor también tengo un poquito de culpa pero no es que me sienta muy culpable.  
Dijo Natasha que comía tranquilamente.  
-¿Además por qué respondiste de esa manera al professor Victor?-  
Preguntó Bruce. Tony iba a responder pero Clint se le adelantó.  
-Porque es Tony Stark, ¿que te esperabas?  
Respondió Clint  
-Tienes razón, no se ni porque pregunto.-  
Entonces Thor cambió de conversación.  
-Por cierto,¿Luego del recreo que nos toca?-  
-Me parece que francés-  
Respondió Natasha, aunque se le olvidó que solo ella tiene Francés ya que de todo el grupo de amigos ella fué la única que escogió francés, ya que era optativa, podían escoger entre Francés y Proyecto de comunicación.  
-Eso te toca a ti, pero a nosotros nos toca proyecto de comunicación.-  
Le contestó Clint.  
-Es verdad, se me había olvidado que era la única que escogió francés, menudo tostón, menudo aburrimiento, solo haces, deberes y exámenes.  
Dijo Natasha recordando el año pasado, la cual le costó mucho y tuvo que pasarse muchas tardes estudiando para los exámenes finales.

-¡Hey!  
Gritó un chico desde abajo, distrayendolos de sus pensamientos.  
-¡¿Quieren jugar a balón prisionero, es un partido de chicos contra chicas?!  
No hicieron falta palabras, todos se miraron y bajaron rápidamente, todos menos Tony y Bruce, los más patosos a la hora de hacer deporte.  
El equipo de chicas estaba formado por: Natasha Romanoff, Betty Ross, Janet Van Dyne, Peggy Carter, Susan Storm y Bárbara Morse.  
El equipo de chicos estaba formado por: Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, Johnny Storm, James Barnes y Scott Lang.  
El árbitro era Scott Summers.  
Los profesores les dejaron unos cuantos balones de el almacén de deportes para que los chicos y chicas pudieran jugar.

Dejaron los balones en el centro del campo y los jugadores se fueron a los extremos de la pista. En el momento que el silbato sonó todos fuero corriendo hacia los balones, de los cuales los dos equipos consiguieron tres balones.  
Los chicos que consiguieron los balones fueron; Steve, Clint y Thor, que lanzaron los tres balones a la vez, a lo que las chicas esquivaron y se quedaron con todos los balones.  
-Chicos prepárense- Dijo Scott con un cierto toque de miedo sabiendo la que se avecinaba. Entonces las chicas lanzaron los balonea uno por uno, hasta que al priemero que le dieron fué Johnny, entonces Susan fué a ver si su hermano pequeño estaba bien, aunque fué mala idea ya que los chicos la atacaron por sorpresa y también quedó eliminada.  
Los hermanos Storm quedaron eliminados, y el partido siguió, Natasha eliminó a Steve, Pepper fué eliminada por Thor, Thor fué eliminado por Bobbi, Bobbi fué eliminada por Scott, Scott fué eliminado por Janet y Janet fué eliminada por Bucky. Hasta que al final solo quedaron dos, Natasha y James. Solo quedaban 5 minutos para que el recreo terminara, por desgracia de las chicas casi todos los balones estaban en el campo de los chicos y Natasha solo tenia uno en las manos, pero igualmente las chicas la animaban y los chicos animaban a James, sobretodo Steve, el mejor amigo de Bucky y Tony, aunque solo por fastidiar a Natasha.

James lanzó su balón hacia Natasha pero ella no tuvo demasiadas dificultades para esquivarlo, aunque luego le vino una oleada de balones, hasta que al final todos estaban en el campo de Natasha, iba a lanzar para terminar de una vez por todas hasta que... El timbre sonó, eso quería decir que la hora del recreo terminó y los chicos y chicas quedaron en empate.

Ahora les toca volver a clase y les toca francés y proyecto de comunicación,  
¿Como les irá? Volveran ha hechar a Tony de la clase?

 **Notas de los autores: Este fanfiction también esta disponible en Wattpad con la cuenta de 'Alexlandia' y proximamente también estara disponible en inglés.**


	5. Frances y cooperativa

Todos entraron en sus clases, los chicos se fueron a la clase de proyecto de comunicación y Natasha se fué ha hacer francés.

 **Francés…**

Todos los alumnos fueron a clase amargados y tristes, cuando todos se sentaron cogieron la libreta para los apuntes y los libros. Entoces el profesor George Batroc entró por la puerta con una sonrisa, -cosa que no era muy típico de él- haciendo que los alumnos quededaran confundidos, aunque luego se fijaron en los papeles que llevaba encima y temieron lo peor.

- _Gars bien, aujourd'hui j'ai une surprise pour vous. Faisons un projet avec des gens de France. Nous allons devoir envoyer des lettres et leur parler de nous._ (Muy bien chicos, hoy tengo una sorpresa para vosotros. Vamos a hacer un proyecto con gente de Francia. Vamos ha enviar cartas y contarles cosas sobre nosotros.)-

Esto hizo que los alumnos se quedaran boquiabiertos, el año pasado no hicieron ningun proyecto, todos se levantaron y gritaron.

- _Comme pas fermer le pic quitter le projet et revenir à la théorie._ (Como no cerreis el pico dejaremos el proyecto y volveremos a la teoría.)-

Así que todos se callaron inmediatamente.

¿Que mania tenian todos los profesores de poner deberes extra? ¿Acaso les daba superpoderes?

- _ce qui a à faire maintenant va avoir des choses sur vous, vos goûts, votre famille …_ (lo que vais ha hacer ahora es contar cosas sobre vosotros, vuestros gustos, vuestra família…)-

Una vez terminó de explicarlo todo los alumnos cogieron papel y bolígrafo y empearon a escribir muy emocionados. Natasha empezó a escribir sobre sus amigos, que su amigo/hermano Clint era uno de los mejores juadores de tiro con arco, quu su amigo Steve es un loc del queso Fondue, Tony que era un prinago al que siempre hechaban de clase, que Bruce era el crebrito del grupo y que Thor era el más 'rarito' de todos, sobretodo por no enender las cosas modernas al igual que Steve y muchas cosas más, hasta que se terminó Francés.

 ****

  
 **Cooperativa**

Entran los alumnos a clase contentos porque tenien una professora muy enrollada. Entran en clase y se sientan todos a sus sitios, los profesores de coopertiva son: Víctor mancha y James Rhodes. Entonces estos se resentan por primera vez a sus alumnos, ya que los otros dos profesores se han ido de la escuela, y cuando acaban de presentarse comienzan a explicar su asignatura, explican todos los temas que habrá en el curso, como por ejemplo: como hacer un huerto, que es la cooperativa restaurante y lo que harán hoy, que es una cooperativa. Tony por primera vez, aunque sonara raro, estaba escuchando a los profesores! Cuando los profesores ven a Tony escuchar atentamente se quedan flipados. Quando acaba de explicar todo los profesores hacen una ronda de preguntas, había una persona levantando la mano, era Steve. Quando Víctor le senyala a Steve para que pueda hablar:

-¿Habraán exámenes?-

James le responde que no, y de pronto toda la clase comienza a gritar en coro- " bien, Yupi, genial, menudos pendejos los de frnacés...- " i

Víctor grita:

-Callen inmediatamente o comenzaremos a copiar teoría!

Y un segundo después de que Víctor gritara todos callan y se sientan. Cuando todos callan Víctor i James comienzan a explicar que es una cooperativa i que tipos de cooperativas hay.

 **Ya saben lo de la historia en ingles y esta en wattpad con la cuenta de Alexlndia.**


	6. Música

Los alumnos estaban entrando a la clase, ahora les toca música, su profesora, Melissa Joan Gold, hoy empezarían a tocar la flauta dulce.

Los alumnos entran a clase y una vez se sientan todos, la profesora pregunta a sus alumnos:

-¿Habéis traído todos la flauta que os pedí para el verano?- Casi todos asintieron en coro, excepto algunos, estos fueron: Tony Stark, Sinthea Shmidt y Brock Rumlow.

-Como que no has traído flauta Tony? Has tenido todo un verano para poder comprarla.- Le dijo Clint susurrándole a la oreja.

-Vaya que empiezas bien el día Tony- Le dijo Steve también.

-Así que solo cuatro personas no me han traído la flauta que les pedí, venid conmigo- Les dijo Melissa a los tres haciendo una seña para que saliera fuera de la clase.

 **Fuera al pasillo** :

-¿Por qué no habeis traido la flauta? Habeis tenido un verano entero- Dijo Melissa, pero sin ira, lo dijo con un tono dulce.

-Yo me olvidé- Respondió Tony

-Nosotros no queremos hacer flauta- Dijo Brock con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy bien esto es lo que vamos ha hacer…-

 **Mientras en clase…**

-¡Oigan miren lo que he traído!- Gritó Wade mientras sacaba un paquete de… ejem… preservativos ( esto se nos hace molesto contarlo, pero es una anécdota de hace mucho tiempo que jamás olvidaremos) Entonces este lo hicnchó como si fuera un globo y lo ató con una goma y lo lanzó hacia Jonathan Hart y este con asco en vez de pasarlo con la manosopló todo lo que pudo para evitar contacto con este, pasándoselo accidentalmente a Bárbara Bobbi Morse y esta imitando a su compañero lo sopla para que el preservativo no la toque, haciendo que este se dirija hasta la puerta donde estaba entrando Melissa con sus compañeros con una flauta.

Cuando esta lo vió lo cogió por reflejos y cuando vió que era un preservativo se puso echa una fiera.

-¿¡De quien es esto¡?-

-De Wade se chivó uno de sus compañeros-

-Pues ya que te hace tanta gracia, a dirección ahora mismo.-

Así que Wade se fué de la clase sin problema alguno. Cuando este se fue Tony, Brock y Synthia se fueron a sus sitios.

-¿De donde conseguiste la flauta?- Le preguntó Clint girándose de su silla.

-Me la dió Melissa de objetos perdidos- Así que empezaron la clase y su primera canción en aprender fué la clasica "Polka".

 ** _Wade Wilson, el bromista de la classe le preguntan cuantos años tiene y contesta : la mitad de las dos terceras partes de la mi edad son 15 años. Cuantos años tiene Wade Wilson?_**

 **Respuesta en los reviews**

 **Aviso : hasta que no pongáis la respuesta correcta no se publicará el siguiente capítulo. Es un nuevo juego que haremos.**

 **Ya saben la historia tambien estara en ingles y con la cuenta de wattpad en el nombre de Alexlandia**


End file.
